


Catching Lightning

by YuujinA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dark, M/M, More characters will be added as I go, Murder, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuujinA/pseuds/YuujinA
Summary: In which Iwaizumi falls for death god Oikawa and the only way to see him is to take someone else's life.





	

It was funny how Iwaizumi had met Oikawa when he had lost all hope in living. And it almost seemed ironic how their love ended up being the only thing that kept him alive.

 

"Don't close your eyes," Iwaizumi pleaded, holding onto his bloodied friend. "You _can't_ die on me."

"Kyou..." Yahaba seemed to call out but was interrupted by the violent coughs that racked his body, blood began to seep from the ends of his mouth.

"Kyoutani will be here soon. He will. Just hang on a little longer won't you Yahaba? Please."

The blood oozing out from both of their wounds stained the ground a crimson red and Iwaizumi watched in horror as his eyelids threatened to fall any moment now.

"I'm tired Iwa..." he croaked, his grip on his hand was starting to weaken and he didn't have the strength left to even finish his name.

"Let's talk for a bit okay? Come on, you can do this. Fight it!"

However, he soon realised his words had fallen on deaf ears as Yahaba's eyes began drooping lower and lower. As it did, he felt the pain disappear bit by bit, tempting him to just let go. 

Seeing the boy slowly starting to slip away sent Iwaizumi into an internal wreck. 

"Don't you dare give up on me Yahaba Shigeru! Don't you dare leave Kyoutani like this!" He screamed as he shook the boy violently. "He loves you. He can't do without you. You know that. _You_ of all people should know that."

Tears were brimming in Iwaizumi's eyes and he couldn't contain his sobs anymore. His friend was dying right in his arms. And it was all his _fault_. 

"I...know..." That was all Yahaba could bring himself to say, his eyes were glazed and he couldn't focus on anything anymore. The world was spinning around him so fast that it made his head hurt. The only thing that kept him grounded was Iwaizumi.

"P-Please..." Iwaizumi managed between whimpers, desperately trying to keep the tragedy from unfolding. "The ambulance will be here any moment now, I'm begging you Yahaba. _Hold on_."

And it was only then did the younger boy seemed to gain a little consciousness. He gazed intently into Iwaizumi's eyes, his lips parting to say something but was barely louder than the wind.

Seeing this, Iwaizumi moved in slowly to make out what he was trying to say.

"Tell...Kyou...I'm sorry and...that," he took in another painful breath, the edges of vision was starting to go dark, "he...has to...take care...of himself..."

A tear fell from Yahaba's eyes. 

"...for me."

"No," Iwaizumi refused, shaking his inky head furiously. "You'll tell him that yourself."

"You'd never say no to me..." Yahaba muttered, a grin forming on his lips.

"Watch me."

But his usual snide comments were gone and Yahaba's eyes went wider for a fraction of a second, his breath cut short before his hand slipped from his and hung limply by his side.

"Yahaba?" Iwaizumi whispered, eyebrows knitted up in worry.

It was only when he saw the empty look in the boy's hazel eyes and his chest that had already gone still did Iwaizumi realise he was gone.

"No, don't do this to me," he begged, voice breaking as he let it all sink in, "I don't want to be called a murderer. I-I don't want to be-"

His tears stained the boy's pale face; the ghost of his final smile still etched onto his bloodied and cut lips.

"Yahaba _please_. I'm begging you..." Iwaizumi held onto his cold, unmoving body with trembling arms. "I don't want you to die like this, not like this…"

He looked over at the wreckage that his car had been reduced into and felt the guilt eating him up alive.

"…not because of me."

He didn't want to see the looks on the paramedics' faces when they arrived. He didn't want anyone to see him. He had been the one driving and there was no one else responsible for Yahaba's death other than him. He was a murderer. His hands were tainted with blood that could never ever be washed away.

A flash of lightning followed by the crackling of thunder signaled the start of a downpour. The raindrops pelted down on him, washing away all the blood in torrents. In mere seconds, it was as if nothing had ever taken place and he felt relieved for a moment.

But Yahaba's cold and lifeless body was like a slap to his face, dragging him back down to hell. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around his petite figure, made even smaller from the fact that he wasn't really there anymore. This was the only thing left Iwaizumi could do for him. To keep him warm from the icy rain. 

And with the protection his jacket had offered gone, Iwaizumi never felt so vulnerable in his whole life. The harsh winds tore through his skin and the rain felt like pins and needles on his skin, as if avenging Yahaba's untimely death. The guilt only aided in its attempt.

His eyes chanced upon a clearing at the side of the road where the end of the cliff was in clear view, tempting, beckoning him to come closer. He couldn’t live with the guilt of being responsible for his friend’s death. He couldn’t face Kyoutani. He couldn't face anyone. And so he soon found himself being unable to resist its offer.

He got on his feet, attempted to walk but felt a sharp pain erupting from his left leg, causing him to yelp and fall face first into the mud.

Iwaizumi didn’t make any effort to get up and stayed like that for a while, a mixture of rain and tears drizzling down his face. His fingers tightened and dug into the concrete; he felt humiliated, like the whole universe was playing him. As if God created him to be a mere tragedy.

Biting back the pain, he picked himself up again and limped towards the clearing. As he got closer, he could hear the sound of waves crashing into the cliff from below. The salty air filled his nose and the rain had stopped, allowing the sun’s brilliant rays to bounce off the crystal waters. It was as if the whole world was celebrating his impending death. He could only react to this with a bitter smile.

He was now close enough to the edge to see the waves crashing against the rocks and he wondered how long it’d take to reach the bottom.

The sea breeze flowed through his hair, as if beckoning him to join it. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy how it felt like to breathe, to feel the crisp oxygen filling up his lungs, because very soon, he wouldn’t have the chance anymore.

His mind was empty, as if his purpose and soul had died along with Yahaba. All he knew was that he wanted to run away, away from everything here.

When he was sure that he was ready, Iwaizumi had his arms stretched out beside him, ready to lean forward and plunge himself into the dark, choppy waters that would soon be his grave.

“One…”

“Two…”

He closed his eyes and took his final breath.

“Three-”

Nothing.

His legs couldn’t move; he was still in the same position.

He peeked below and took in a deep breath, wanting to shake off his inner cowardly side but it was far easier said than done.

“You can’t do it.”

His head shot up and he glanced around to find the source of the voice. A tall and slender boy dressed in all white had his arms folded, smiling at him in bemusement. Something about him just didn’t seem human.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Oikawa and I’m here to collect your friend."

His eyebrows were scrunched up in confusion.

“Where’s the ambulance?”

“Don’t be silly, I don’t need those useless machines to escort Mr Shigeru. Besides,” Oikawa let out a taunting laugh, “I’m only here to bring his soul to the above, not his body.”

“Stop your sick joke and leave me alone.”

“Trust me I want to but I don’t want to risk bringing along another. One is tiring enough.”

“Leave,” Iwaizumi growled, shooting him a murderous glare.

“Fine.”

And in a blink of an eye, Oikawa was gone.

The reven haired boy stared blankly at where he had been a few seconds ago. Was he imagining things?

He didn’t get the chance to dwell on it however as he heard the wails of an ambulance in the distance and before he knew it he was being wrapped in a towel and told to rest on the hood of a police car while they tended to his wounds.

He almost broke the mug of warm coffee when they had draped a white cloth over Yahaba's body and he gave a small fleeting look at the number he had dialed a long time ago but didn’t have the courage to call.

Taking in a shallow breath, he finally pressed the button, thinking that Kyoutani had the right to know.

It felt like forever as he waited for the other boy to pick up, but when he finally did –Iwaizumi instantly wished he never called.

“What’s up?” He heard his usual relaxed voice, blissfully oblivious.

“Hey.”

“How’s Yahaba doing? He said you two were heading downtown today."

His heart did somersaults at the mention of his name and the words burnt at the tip of his tongue.

“Yahaba he…he…” Iwaizumi’s hand trembled violently as he felt the tears making a reappearance.

“What?”

He didn't answer.

"Did something happen?" Kyoutani's voice grew uneasy, "Iwaizumi, is Yahaba alright?"

"I...I'm sorry."

"What do you mean you're sorry? Just hurry and tell me already."

"Kyou-Kyoutani."

"Where are you? I'm coming to find you."

"Yahaba he-"

"Did that fool hurt himself again? Is it serious?"

"No...he-"

"He's not crying right?"

"Kyou-"

"If he is then tell him to get a grip on himself cuz I can't always be there to-"

"He's dead."

The line went silent, only his own uneven breaths could be heard. And then he heard the phone clutter to the ground followed by frantic footsteps and the slamming of a door.

Iwaizumi stared into space, feeling even more horrible for what he had caused. He thought of leaving but that would be the most cowardly act on earth. The least he could do was stay and let Kyoutani know that he had been the one who killed Yahaba. He was the one he should hate.

An officer then approached him and started shooting questions at him; all of which he couldn't find an answer to.

And shortly after, the moment Iwaizumi dreaded finally came. His head jerked up upon hearing the screeching of tires as a familiar car pulled up right beside him. Kyoutani got out from it and immediately came running up to him.

"W-Where's Yahaba? He's gonna be okay right? Have they taken him to the hospital?" He questioned frantically, his hands gripping onto Iwaizumi's shoulders, his eyes which were crazed with worry pierced into the latter's shaken gaze.

"Kyoutani, he's already..." His voice grew smaller under the boy's tightening grip.

"Stop fucking with me. I know he isn't dead."

"I wish I could say the same, I really wish I could."

Kyoutani didn't want to believe it but the look in his eyes couldn't be lying. His face darkened when everything finally fell into place.

"Where is he?"

Iwaizumi pointed at the white cloth while looking away, refusing to be reminded of the horror which was still fresh in his mind.

He swallowed and craned his head to where he was pointing and Iwaizumi watched from the corner of his eye as the little hope he'd had left shatter within his eyes.

Kyoutani inched towards the cloth, each footstep getting heavier than the one before, until the distance that separated him and Yahaba was gone.

He got on his knees and tugged at the end of the cloth, slowly peeling it off to see the face beneath it and when Yahaba's face surfaced from the sheets -Kyoutani almost forgot how to breathe.

The cream fabric shook violently in his hands. It was disturbing to see the usual stoic faced Kyoutani even more emotionless. But then, his face contorted and he managed to form a smile amongst his tears.

"Is this my punishment for being late last saturday? Are you punishing me?"

He gave a shaky laugh as he stroked Yahaba's face, his lips pursed as he felt the bitterness in his mouth. He tucked a stray hair behind the boy's ears and stroked his already cold cheeks.

"You're so cruel."

And then as if it all finally sunk in, his eyes constricted and drops of liquid landed on Yahaba's translucent cheeks. Kyoutani couldn't comprehend anything; he just wanted him safe and alive in his arms. To hear him laughing in his chest. He just wanted Yahaba to be here beside him -well and _alive_.

"You're so fucking cruel."

 His face fell into his lifeless chest, sending jolts to the boy's body as he cried his heart out. It was pitiful, and Iwaizumi was sure that Kyoutani would never forgive him. He couldn't forgive himself either. 

 

-x-

 

That night in his quiet apartment, Iwaizumi couldn't sleep. Flashbacks from before kept replaying in his mind. And by the end of the first hour, he'd already watch Yahaba die over a hundred times.

"Can't sleep?"

Iwaizumi jolted awake and found Oikawa beside him, lying on his side, head propped up by a hand.

"How'd you..." But then he thought of a better question. "What are you?"

"I'm the escorter."

"To where?"

"Heaven," he beamed but then let it fall sideways, "or maybe hell."

"I must be going crazy."

"Partially, considering you've met me long before your time is up."

"Then take me."

Oikawa looked at him in confusion.

"Bring me to hell. That's where I belong anyway."

"You really are crazy."

"Take me Oikawa. I'll go with you willingly."

"You really think you can go to hell so easily?" He gave him a cynical look. "It's not for me to decide where you'll go."

Iwaizumi fell silent. Was this all real?

"Are you gonna haunt me for life then?" He finally said.

"Let's not use the word 'haunt', it's not as if I have the time for you anyway."

"Then why are you still here?"

"I figured I should check up on you, make sure you don't end your life prematurely."

"Why?" He asked, gaze fixated on Oikawa's form as he rolled over on his back, stretching like a cat.

"It's not worth it."

"Why not?"

His gaze darkened and he scooted over to where Iwaizumi was so that their faces were merely inches away from each other's.

"Because I won't let you."

Confusion flickered on his face and Oikawa merely crinkled his eyes to give him an innocent smile before disappearing right before his eyes.

It was just him alone in his empty apartment again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can this be considered a halloween fic? I've always wanted to write something dark and this story has been sitting in my drafts for two years now so I figured that I should finally take the plunge and work on it! Will try to update as soon as my major exams are over. Do leave me a comment if you'd like, I'd love to hear your thoughts ~ Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
